Night At Martin's
by novelmind
Summary: "I would never tell your girlfriend, just the world."
1. Introduction

With a quick hello to my parents - my mother who seemed to be eager to find out all of the events of the night than my father. My father was more of the "do this-do that for me" type. My hair-brained mother who wants to know every detail of my life of course wanted to know what exactly went on at that party the night before. Of course - she would only get half-truths. I glanced up at my parents with a slight smirk on my face and told them I had a wonderful time and that everyone was very nice. I proceeded to walk over to my cat to take care of her litter and food before heading on up the stairs to my room where I was very swift to plug in my iPhone 5S into it's charger since I was down to a mere 2% of battery. The text messages between me and Martin seemed as if they were dragging on forever. All I ever wanted from Martin were straight answers - but as well all know by now Martin is queen of the drama princesses and takes 12 light years to get his point across. But of course these text messages came down to a very familiar Martin phrase - "I don't know what I want…" But before you can fully understand myself, Martin or anybody else involved we must go back to June 2013.

_**BASED ON A TRUE STORY**_


	2. Chapter 1 The Golden Boy

I was kind of excited to be walking into AMF once again. AMF was a small owned bowling alley just down the street from where I live. I used to bowl in their youth group years ago, my team and I were unbeatable, we took 3rd place over all. I was coming inside looking for a job since I had been out of one for awhile. The bowling alley seemed to have some nice people that surrounded it. I figured since AMF was close by, if I were to get hired it would be really ideal for me. When I stumbled inside the alley on that hot June day business seemed steady. There was one person working the counter - he caught my eye like it was someone I had been dreaming about my whole life. I had never given much thought on what my perfect guy would look like or how he would be dressed - but this guy fit the qualifications quite swimmingly. Since he was very attractive, I was only more nervous. But I thought jobs shouldn't judge upon first appearance so it shouldn't really matter how I look. I took a deep breath and approached the golden boy behind the counter. "Excuse me..", that phrase probably should of been asked as a question but instead it was more just to get his attention. It took the young man only a few seconds to respond, that I wasn't expecting. "Oh hey, hi, I was wondering if you guys hire for the summer?" I felt kind of stupid asking that since basically everyone hires all the time, it is Kissimmee, Florida after all, not exactly dog eat dog in the job world. Martin must of thought the same thing since he chuckled and put a smirk on his flawless pale skinned face. "Yes, it's all done online now." He proceeded as he wrote down step by step how to apply to AMF. He gave another smirk before asking the following question, "What exactly are you looking for?" Between his beautiful dark-golden hair and his brighter than sky blue eyes my words got a tad mixed up. "Anything really, I've been coming around this place for years and I just finished school - so my availability is really ideal." The worlds came together in what seemed to be a stutter, if you saw what I saw your words would get jumbled too. "Well, you sound like somebody we could really use, I'm Martin by the way." He extended his hand out for a shake, also seemingly perfect skin. "Kimberly." I said with the brightest smile, part of me not wanting to let him go. "Cool." He smirked as I walked away, I turned around one last time to look at him and thought to myself 'If perfect was real or even just a legend, it'd be him.' Not much time went by before I heard from the alley, the women manger Jennifer took such a likely to me and basically had my job in place. So I wasn't too worried with job searching after my meetings with Jennifer and Mark, the general manger. I began to work at AMF mid June of 2013. Throughout my time I met some amazing people, including Martin. Although it wasn't until later until Martin's true colors as a friend - and lover, became clear.

_**BASED ON A TRUE STORY**_


	3. Chapter 2 Stephen, I hate you

The first couple of days at AMF were hard. I had never worked in a bowling alley before and it seemed like the machines that are used would complicate anyone - but Martin's was practically made to do the job - which is probably why he took a job at Crenshaw Lanes in Tallahassee, Florida with ease. But that is months down the road. It isn't long before I am introduced to a young 18 year old man by the name of Stephen Holts. He is usually attached to Martin whenever at the bowling alley and is quite good friends with most of my friends. The day was July 1st and as I leaned by arm on the counter, I stared towards the backside of Martin who was chatting up one of his best friends, Katy Williamms. My daze continues as a boy wearing a plaid button down shirt and jeans approaches me with a very thick English accent. "Hey mate." He says in a normal tone, brining me out of my what seemed to be 'Martin-daze.' Never meeting this boy before I come off as shy and treat him like I would anybody else. "Nice accent, English?" I said with a smile, twirling my finger along the edge of the beaten up counter. "Yes yes it's quite good." He stated before turning around to see what was catching my attention. When I realized it was Martin whom he saw I quickly turned away to do something, Stephen followed along to the other side of the counter. "Yeah, so do you have his number." He said slyly while taking a sip of his Mountain Dew, which was his favorite drink of all time. I stumbled very much at Stephen's questions and tried to play it off with as much coolness as I could. "Oh no no, he's my trainer, it wouldn't be right." I said, secretly wanting to be closer to Martin more than anything in the world. "Well here.." Stephen started as he grabbed a pad and wrote down Martin's number on a piece of paper and handed it over. "Just text him on your break and tell him you got it from me and here's my number." He said with a smile. At that point I thought that Stephen actually wanted me and Martin together and was trying to help - later events would show that Stephen is an incredible prankster and was only setting me up to ruin any romantic chances I had with Martin. "Thank you, that's, that's kind.." Still stumbling around as I spoke I shoved the paper into my pocket. A few days had passed until I saw Stephen again, I wish I had never came to work that day. Stephen slid up to the counter with a smirk on his lips. "So…have you texted 'you know who?'" Stephen's eyes pointing in Martin's direction who was sitting at a table waiting for his shift to start. I nodded my head with ease having had talked to Martin through text the past day or so. "Cool." Stephen said, leaning over the counter since Martin was still in close range. "What do you guys talk about?" He asked. I let out a small laugh as I rolled my eyes with flirtatious thoughts. "Nothing crazy, he is really into cars and he was talking about moving to Tallahassee for school, but that he would visit on the daily." "Yeah yeah, that's true." Stephen nodded. "Can I may talk to you about something, it has to be private though." I insisted. I had something happen to me the night before and wasn't entirely sure what it all meant. "Of course." Stephen agreed, pulling out his phone playing on it - at this time I believe for whatever I was going to tell him about Martin he would text him right away but remember back, I trusted Stephen. "I know this may sound weird - but I had a wet dream about Martin and I don't know why, I don't know what it means, I don't even know what I should do, I had to tell something - please don't say anything.." I had the most shy and bashful tone in my voice, this had never happened to me before. Stephen nodded his head promising to keep information between us. To this day I don't know if Stephen ever told. Martin has never mentioned it despite weeks later Stephen teasing me about texting it to Martin. All I ever took from that encounter was that I hardly ever talked about Martin to Stephen ever again, from the prank that was pulled with the 'fake text' to Martin who actually turned out to be his friend Jeffrey Wells, he couldn't be trusted. Weeks went by without making a date with Martin out of nerves and soon a bowling alley regular and I started to date officially, his name was Kyle Stricklands. The relationship lasted over a course of 8 months and if you think Martin is the reason it reached it's tail ends, then you must be psychic. It's also not a hard conclusion to make. Over the months Martin would come in and out of town and every time we tried to hang out he was busy with something else. Knowing what I know now, it all makes sense. But, between those months, I always saw Martin at work which was enough time for me. As time ticked by our conversations began to stretch out into friendship. We would talk about school, life, relationships, Kyle, his friends, pretty much anything to keep ourselves entertained. Nothing could of prepared me for the real Martin.

**BASED ON A TRUE STORY**


End file.
